I Wonder Which Wonder Witch Is Which
by bravenclawesome
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are the testers of a new Wonder Witch potion, which allows the drinker to see their lover as someone else during intimacy, so the foursome can satisfy their extramarital affairs without actually cheating on each other. However, the creator of the potion is the infamous Romilda Vane. Hilarity, drama and utterly shameless smut ensue.
1. A Face From The Past

A Face From The Past

It was a sunny morning in Diagon Alley. Ron and George were setting up Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for a busy day of business. George was busy stocking up a shelf with Fainting Fancies, managing not to fall off the constantly tottering ladder he was on. Ron was refilling the love potions on another side of the shop.

"George?" Ron said. His brother looked up. Now that he had his attention, Ron said promptly, "You know what I think? Some of these Wonder Witch products are getting a bit too much to have on sale here with kids around. Don't some of the naughtier new ones seem a bit dodgy to you?" He eyed some of the new devices on the higher shelves. "I sometimes feel a bit embarrassed for young Verity who has to sell them."

Ron had always had a bit of a prudish streak, particularly when it came to his sister Ginny's sex life, but in this case it seemed obvious he was right. Even George, who had few such qualms about such things, could see what he meant. His eyes flicked over to the products on the shelves, and he frowned a little. "Well…" he said slowly, drawling out the word as he was deep in thought, "the ladies certainly do seem to like the new range of toys, and we do keep 'em up high well out of reach for the little ones." He stopped to run his hand through his ginger hair and sighed. "Perhaps you're right though, Ron. I mean, they're fine for the new online store as long as we restrict the section to adults only, but perhaps we ought to franchise out the range when it comes to retail sales." He nodded at his brother and his face broke out into a promising smile. "I'll give it some thought."

Just then, the first customer of the day arrived at the door and entered with a tinkle of the welcoming bell. George immediately got to work by attending to her with his cheerful smile, while Ron got the other employees and Verity to set up the rest of the shop.

It was a good day of business as usual. With George's charisma and Ron's willingness to help every person who entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, customers were streaming in one after another, to the point where there was a line outside the door from the overcrowding. Verity was as charming as she always was, tending to the people who came in and admonishing people whenever they tried to steal the goods, which was often. At the end of the day, they finally ushered the last person out and closed the shop.

As Ron flipped the "Open" sign on the door to "Closed", he turned to George. "So… have you made your decision, then?"

"I have thought about it, as a matter of fact," replied his brother. "I've decided to put the franchise out in the 'Business Opportunities' section of that weekend's Saturday _Daily Prophet_. In any case, space is getting a bit tight here in the store anyway. It'll give us a bit more room for our more mainstream stock, I believe." Ron gave him a smile of approval and bade him goodbye before packing his bags and heading home.

It was very quiet in the store early the following Monday morning, as it often was at that time due to the nature of the business. The Pygmy Puffs were sleeping quietly in the corner, letting out a little snore now and then as they slumbered, their long tongues darting out occasionally. Suddenly, the doorbell tinkled. Both Ron and George looked up and were surprised to see someone they had not seen ever since they were at Hogwarts entering their shop – Romilda Vane.

Ron couldn't help but notice how the girl had now grown into a stunning young woman, with shapely curves in all the right places and long, curly black hair. It was something of a shock for him to see Romilda again, looking so lovely and all grown up, yet still recognisable. She was still very much a stunning _femme fatale _despite the fact that she was two years younger than Ron, smiling in a way that, if one squinted, was perhaps more than friendly, as she walked up to Ron and George behind the shop counter. She set her dark purple clutch bag onto the counter and looked up at them, her hands folding to show her perfectly and expertly manicured nails. "Hello Ron, hello George!" she said, holding out her hand to them, "How lovely to see you both, it's been a while since we've last met."

Ron was stunned and rendered almost unable to speak; the glamour Romilda was radiating was at an almost Veela-like intensity, and Ron found it a miracle that George didn't seem to look as affected by her spell. After regaining his ability to speak, he blushed and just mumbled an almost inaudible hello back, gently shaking her hand. George, being much more of a lady's man, boldly took Romilda's hand and kissed it. "Dear Romilda, how _lovely_ to see you again, and all grown up as well. What brings you here? Perhaps you're after a few pranks you can pull?"

"Hardly, George," Romilda replied with a radiant smile in his direction, eyelashes fluttering. "Practical jokes aren't really my style… unless you count the one I accidently got Ronald here with when we were at school." She cast a smirk in Ron's direction, but Ron could scarcely manage more than a faint smile. George and Romilda laughed at that, but after all, Ron had been extremely lucky to survive the incident.

"If it isn't that, then how can we help you?" asked George, gesturing with his other arm to the multitude of shelves stocked with supplies. "I could introduce you to our latest line of products..."

"Well it's about the advert in the Prophet, you see. The franchise that's available for _those_," Romilda said, her voice going immediately businesslike as she pointed at the Wonder Witch range at the far end of the shop. "I just inherited my trust fund, and I was thinking of investing in a little shop here in Diagon Alley. I think becoming a franchisee for Wonder Witch would be a brilliant investment for someone who isn't afraid of hard work."

Slipping effortlessly into business mode, George smiled wanly and said, "I think you're right, Romilda. This could be the start of a very promising partnership! Please, step into my office and we'll talk."

George led her into his office through a little door in the side, where there was a small extension of rooms for people doing office work. Ron raised his eyebrows at them, knowing full well that George wasn't going to be all business in half an hour or so. Shaking his head, he carried on minding the store and dealing with a couple of early customers until some time later, when George and Romilda stepped out from the shop's back office. They looked flushed and cheerful, but Ron's sharp eyes, honed by months of catching out potential thieves in the shop, quickly noticed a few things: Romilda's unbuttoned collar, George's flaming blush in his cheeks, and of course, the telltale way Romilda had brushed her hair over one shoulder to hide the bruises on her neck. Ron tactfully pretended to be busy re-sorting the items on the shelves.

Kissing Romilda on the cheek, George said, "Well that's all settled then. We'll just get the contract signed and we'll be in business." He turned to his brother and gestured to Romilda with a proud, sweeping arm as she made a dramatic curtsey. "Ron, meet Diagon Alley's newest budding tycoon, Miss Romilda Vane!"


	2. Secrets

Secrets

A couple of weeks later, Romilda's discreet little shop opened up just down the alley from the Weasley's joke store. Its window displays were pretty and subdued, with no hint of anything smutty, apart from the suggestively ornate letters displayed above the doorway: 'Secrets'. She had taken out a colour advert in the Prophet to launch her business, and this had subtly let her potential female clientelle know what she was selling. The advert also gave contact details to allow people to book something called Girl Talks, an idea she had come up with to hold all-female 'sales parties' for her products in clients' own homes. Romilda was a very shrewd and innovative businesswoman, and Ron privately thought she likened to a kind of female version of George, which was probably why they got on so well. (Or rather, got _it _on, but he never mentioned that to anyone.)

Within a couple of months it became obvious that her shop was a roaring success. Both Romilda and George were making far more from the Wonder Witch line than had ever been the case before Romilda took it on. Customers were streaming into the shop day after day, mostly witches, but also a couple of randy wizards who wanted to buy a little special something for their lewd wives.

The business sold itself by word of mouth, to the point where Romilda even found herself in a position to be able to hire part time staff to operate the store much of the time. Whilst her staff flitted about attending to the customers, she busied herself with concentrating on creating and sourcing new products, expanding the 'sales party' side of the business, which was the fun part she really enjoyed the most. Whilst still running the 'Girl Talk' parties herself, she was planning on expanding that side of the business and taking on some extra ladies to form a sales network of sub franchises. She also found that by also networking with her old schoolmates in social situations she could spread the word about her business.

And so one Saturday afternoon it came about that Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley came into her store whilst visiting the alley on a shopping spree, having heard about the shop via a mutual friend in Ginny's case, and Ron in Hermione's. The duo were weighed down with copious shopping bags and were perhaps a little more giggly than usual from having had a few glasses of wine with their lunch. When they saw Romilda they squealed, all three ex-Gryffindor schoolmates greeted and hugged each other excitedly. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's been too long," Ginny agreed. She of course bore no grudge against Romilda for her failed childish attempt to snare Harry, and Hermione knew that what had happened to Ron was entirely a result of his own greed. The events of the past were all water long gone under the bridge now, and there was no animosity between the three girls. In any case, it was indirectly due to the love potion incident that Hermione had ended up together with Ron anyway.

After the girls had calmed down a little and stopped hugging her in a frenzy, Romilda was delighted to proudly show them around her business.

"So, ladies," she said with a smile, "is there anything that takes your fancy in my little shop?" She began to lead them to the shelves, gesturing at them as she spoke. "We have some lovely lingerie lines and, of course, our famous love potions, though I'm sure that with your two lovely fellas I scarcely think you need them." All three girls giggled a little, and for extra humour, Romilda added, "Indeed, given my own history with such things, I tend to steer clear of them myself." Laughing at her own joke, Ginny and Hermione both joined in heartily.

Ginny and Hermione proceeded to browse through the lingerie shelves, and picked out some pretty and sexy things they thought their husbands would like to see them in. Romilda graciously gave them a generous cash discount on the prices, despite their insistence that it wasn't necessary. Before leaving, Ginny and Hermione also looked at some of the more 'adventurous' items on the upper shelves, giggling with Romilda who frankly told them exactly how they worked. She concluded her explanation by saying, "And what's more is that unlike the Muggle versions, these don't even need batteries. A little enchantment gets things buzzing and as you can see they are completely lifelike." Ginny and Hermione both gave nods of understanding and awed approval.

"By the way ladies, have you heard about my Girl Talk parties?" Both Hermione and Ginny shook their heads, giving her questioning looks. "Oh, they're great fun!" said Romilda. "Just get a bunch of friends together, and I'll bring along a whole range of stocks for them to look at. We'll have a fantastic time, knocking back the wine, talking about our boys, trying on clothes, sorting through potions and playing with the gizmos… there's just so much to do! They're a real giggle, my parties." She gave them an imploring smile. "Perhaps you'd like to think about holding one?"

Ginny and Hermione took Romilda's card with her Muggle mobile number and left promising to think about holding one of her parties. They continued along the narrow road, chatting about what they could get up to as they went to meet their husbands. Ginny called Harry on her own mobile and discovered that they were in the Leaky Cauldron. Still giggling, she and Hermione made their way to the pub, which was already full of people.

The girls and their husbands all spent a somewhat riotous evening together in the Leaky Cauldron, since several other friends turned up and a party atmosphere developed. Quite a bit of drinking got done, indeed so much so that neither Ron, Hermione, Harry nor Ginny ended up in a fit state to Apparate home or to trust themselves to travel by Floo, what with all the girls' purchases. Eventually, they decided to take a Muggle cab on Charing Cross road back to Harry and Ginny's home at 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione also stayed for the night, clearly too drunk to make their way home on their own, and slept in the guest bedroom.


	3. Girl Talk

Girl Talk

Four months later, Ginny had forgotten all about the card Romilda had given her. Little did she know that it had fallen to the bottom of her bag, crushed by her purse and a small handful of tissues. One day, she was clearing out her bag of random rubbish when she suddenly found the folded card stuffed into the corner. She took it out and opened it for the first time since she had received it.

The card was elaborately decorated in pink and grey, and written in black cursive were these words:

_Fancying some fun? Love lingerie? Pining for potion play?_

_Then why not book a "Girl Talk Party"?_

Following this was Romilda's phone number and email. Ginny raised her eyebrows. In fact, Ginny had been down in the dumps lately, due to the fact that Harry had been promoted at work to Senior Field Auror for the Ministry. Obviously, she was happy for him, but she couldn't help but notice how Harry was now away from home much more than before, sometimes even for several days in charge of various missions. She knew that it was all for her good to prepare for the future and all, but she did miss him so. When expressing this concern to him, Harry offhandedly suggested they had a baby to speed things up, but Ginny insisted that she wasn't quite ready for that commitment just yet.

Ginny gave the card a second glance and cocked her head to one side, thinking. To tell the truth, booking a party with Romilda wouldn't be such a bad idea, now that she thought about it. For one thing, she could try to buy something to make Harry want to stay home a bit more often. If not, she could buy some of Romilda's 'things' to keep herself busy in the meantime.

She giggled to herself at the thought, then took out her mobile and called all her girl friends that she thought might like to come to the party. After setting a date and time, she called Romilda to inform her, and was delighted to find that Romilda had a very convenient time slot for the Girl Talk party. It was arranged in a couple of weekends time, when she knew Harry would be away from Grimmauld Place at a European Conference on Auror Co-operation being held in Brussels, deputising for his boss and helping to set up a new organisation much like the Muggles' Interpol. Harry was speaking there because of his wide experience in practical Auroring skills, plus his unique insights into Dark Wizardry due to his titanic struggle against Voldemort.

Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Luna, and even Katie's Hufflepuff friend Leanne were invited, along with several other female schoolfriends and some of Ginny's work colleagues from St. Mungos. Ginny owled, emailed and called every single one of them, and was delighted when all of them said they'd come to the party. Happy with the number of positive replies she had received, Romilda promised to bring all her latest lines for them to see.

[][][][][]

It was the Friday evening of the party. Ginny was at the door awaiting the arrival of her guests and Romilda Vane with her box of 'goodies'. Ginny had got in copious supplies of wine and nibbles and Romilda had suggested that in order that everyone could relax and enjoy themselves to the max, the ladies might like to make it a slumber party, like they used to have in the girls' dormitory at school. Ginny heartily agreed to do so – after all, it couldn't hurt to act like a childish schoolgirl every now and then, and since Harry was away during this time, she could do whatever she pleased.

Therefore the lounge had been set up accordingly by Ginny, with stacks of beanbags, cushions, duvets and plates of food set on little stools. She'd been helped by Kreacher, who had then been given the night off. Since the Final Battle, Kreacher had outright refused to be set completely free by Harry and Ginny, although they had attempted to do so after his help in the hunt for the Horcrux locket and his brave part in the Battle of Hogwarts. Nevertheless, he had been happy to accept that he could now take time for himself when his services were not needed at Grimmauld Place.

Kreacher had somewhat unexpectedly become firm friends with Luna's very eccentric father Xenophilius Lovegood. This had been the case ever since Harry and Ginny had once sent him over to the Lovegood House to look after Luna's ailing father whilst she was away from home for a long weekend. Xeno, as they liked to call him, had been recovering from a minor stroke that had been due to the bad conditions he's endured during his period of false imprisonment in Azkaban. Luna was in severe need of a short break as working on The Quibbler, getting it up and running again and looking after her father as well for a long period without a break was taking a toll on her. To recharge her 'batteries', she went up at Hogwarts to visit old friends for a long weekend of rest and relaxation. In her absence, Xeno and Kreacher got on like a house on fire.

As Luna would be at the party that evening, Kreacher said he would be all too happy to go and stay overnight with his friend Xeno. He would cook dinner for him and then the pair of them would doubtless enjoy several games of wizard's chess, at which they were friendly, but fierce, opponents. Ginny thanked him for cooking the food and presenting them on their lovely china. Kreacher only gave a mild nod and a smile before disappearing with a 'crack' to the Lovegood's.

As her guests started arriving, Ginny asked them to go and change into their pyjamas immediately before joining her in the lounge for a chat to await Romilda's arrival. Hermione arrived first, hands full of several bottles of wine, as indeed did all the other guests, so much so that by the time the final guest arrived the kitchen looked like a branch of a wine merchant's. There would certainly be no shortage of drink for the party. Luna had been the last to arrive, having spent a while with Kreacher and her father Xenophilius, making sure they would be perfectly fine for the night.

The girls sat around in the lounge, on the beanbags and scrunched up in duvets, drinking glasses of wine and chatting about various things. Luna filled the rest of the girls in on her adventures on seeking for Nargles and other magical beings with her husband, Rolf Scamander. Just as she was about to detail a particularly prized catch she had found in Scandinavia, Romilda arrived, bringing with her a couple of large-ish 'holdall' type bags.

The party had begun.


	4. Party Time

Party Time

The girls spent the first part of the evening trying on some erotic clothing, some of it tasteful and some much more tarty, inducing a lot of ribald commentary. Luna was rather taken with a bra, which did nothing whatsoever to support her breasts, and Hermione wouldn't stop trying on a set of lacy black underwear and twirling around with it in front of a large full-length mirror. They then investigated Romilda's range of what she called her 'love toys', which she frankly and honestly explained and in a fairly tasteful way demonstrated. There were magically enhanced versions of Muggle sex toys, such as dildos and vibrators which moved on their own, colourfully patterned condoms which could grow and shrink according to size, flavoured lubes that were magically enhanced to be long-lasting and much more.

This could have been extremely embarrassing, but Romilda's matter of fact manner with which she handled and explained what her 'gizmos' could do and how they were used made her audience feel relaxed and able to talk about their sexual needs. Romilda also explained her range of love potions, magical perfumes, romantic daydream charms and the like. At the end of her demonstration, she finally pulled out one small mysterious phial containing some form of potion. It was navy blue in colour, but with silvery wisps that resembled clouds in the night sky.

"Ladies," she said with a proud smile, "This little phial here contains the latest of my Wonder Witch products, a brand new potion I have recently developed." The girls leaned in closer to take a look. Romilda swirled the potion around, making the little wispy clouds glitter and float, eliciting soft 'oohs' of admiration from her interested audience.

"I've named it 'Fantasy Nights'," continued Romilda. "Now, I'm sure that all of you are intelligent enough to be aware of the properties of Polyjuice Potion." She looked around and received a few wary nods and raised eyebrows. "As you all know, Polyjuice Potion is unfortunately quite difficult to make, as it takes a long time to brew and thus is expensive."

Hermione, ever being the attentive student, put her hand up. Romilda looked towards her and gave her a nod. "So is this just a simplified version of the Polyjuice Potion, then?" asked Hermione. "Do we have to put a hair in it and things?"

"Well," drawled Romilda slowly, "Fantasy Nights does have some of the _properties_ of that potion, but is _far_ more affordable. It's like a cross between Amortentia and Polyjuice, in my opinion. One vial is powerful enough for a couple, as both partners drink from the same vial for the potion to work. What it does is not to _actually_ change someone's appearance to that of another person. Instead, it casts a temporary Glamour Charm on the person, which can make your lover see you as anyone you or they wish." The girls all gave her admiring looks and several 'ohs' of understanding filled the room.

"Obviously, this is a potion that should be used with great care, and only between consenting adults, but its use enables any witch or wizard to fulfill their desire to make love to any fantasy figure they may have been lusting after," continued Romilda. "Provided, that is, that their partner agrees to it, of course. In effect, it's like a shared wet dream, hence the name 'Fantasy Nights'."

Ginny was listening intently to what Romilda was saying. In fascination, she chimed in, "So you mean to say that if, just as an _example,_ I wanted to shag Gilderoy Lockhart and Harry fancied Rita Skeeter. If I take this potion and Harry and I have sex, I'd see Lockhart, and he'd see Rita?"

At the mental image this produced, the girls all gave her disgusted looks, and Hermione made a noise of dismay. Luna was the only person who looked unaffected by the awkward situation, smiling serenely into space.

"Yes, exactly Ginny, very good," Romilda replied, somewhat hesitantly. "Though, Ginny, I must say that I never knew you fancied _Lockhart_, of all people. As for Harry fancying Rita, I never knew about his taste for older women." She leaned forward, teasingly licking her lips as if she were anticipating some juicy gossip. "Would you mind telling us more?" she asked slyly.

Ginny instantly turned red as her hair as the girls all stared at her, feeling horribly self-conscious. "I don't fancy that smarmy amnesiac git, and neither does Harry like that horrible Skeeter insect!" she exclaimed angrily. "I said it was just an _example_!"

Romilda giggled. "Oh, Ginny, you know I was only teasing. You're just like how you were back in school; it was so easy to wind you up back then. That temper of yours is still quite the trigger, I see." The other girls laughed along with her, and Ginny's blush reduced slightly, while her anger did not.

"Don't you forget it Romilda, I'm still an expert at the Bat Bogey Hex, and I could use it on you if I wished," she said dangerously, as if she were challenging her. Romilda hastily backed down.

"Anyway," Romilda changed the subject, pulling a notebook from her bag, "I hope you've enjoyed this evening, my lovelies! If there is anything you've seen that you like, I can take your orders now. And don't forget," she said, putting up a well-manicured finger at them, "there is an even wider range of lingerie and clothing at my shop 'Secrets', in Diagon Alley, where I'll always be pleased to show you all my latest lines, whenever you drop in."

As Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Leanne, Luna and the other girls lined up to place their orders, Ginny and Hermione gave each other very significant looks. It was the kind of look they had shared since they were teenagers, the look they used to tell each other they were cooking up a plan. They waited until all the other girls had given their orders and bade their goodbyes. Romilda kissed each of them formally on both cheeks before giving a girlish wave to the door, fingers fluttering. They left with a chorus of goodbyes until there was only Romilda, Hermione and Ginny left in the house.

"And how may I help _you_, ladies?" asked Romilda, glancing at the other two. After a few exchanges of glances and raised eyebrows, Ginny was urged by Hermione to say what they were up to. She stepped forward. "We'd like to try out your Fantasy Nights potion," she announced, a little bolder than she felt.

"Is that so?" said Romilda, obviously delighted. "Well, then you're in for a treat, my gorgeous girlies! I have a few vials here in stock for the discounted price of fifteen Galleons each. How many would you like, my dears?"

"Two, please," replied Hermione immediately.

"That's quite all right," said Romilda without batting an eye, rummaging around in her handbag and producing just that. "Just remember you'll have to ask your respective spouses to consent to this."

"How long does the potion last for?" Ginny asked.

"As long as you want it to," replied Romilda mysteriously with a wink for effect. Ginny was not satisfied with her cryptic answer, but decided to ignore it. Romilda was a businesswoman, after all, and women of her caliber did not tend to give away too much.

After each had paid the price for the potions, Romilda packed up her things to leave. "I'll see you two again in Diagon Alley, I hope," she said. "Make sure to come again!"


	5. Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

**And now, the moment you've been waiting for... SMUT, GLORIOUS SMUT.**

Terms and Conditions

"I don't like this," said Ron nervously. "I don't like this at all."

Him, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Potters' living room. Ginny and Hermione had waited two days before they decided to inform their husbands of their latest purchase from Romilda. Harry's first reaction was suspicion, and Ron's abject horror.

"But what's wrong with a little fun?" asked Ginny eagerly. "It could be a chance for us to live a little. This potion is the _epitome_ of adventure and experience."

"That girl almost bloody _killed_ my best friend back in our sixth year," said Harry. "I mean, it's not like I hold a grudge against her for it, but don't you think we should be a little careful of any potions she brews?" He nodded towards Ron who had gone a little pale remembering the incident. It was only lucky that Harry had been there to shove a bezoar down his throat, or else he would have died.

"But there's no harm in this at all," countered Hermione. "Romilda's changed a lot since her teenage years. She isn't the lovesick little girl we knew anymore, and we can't hold that against her forever. And anyway, I'm sure it won't be a permanent thing. As long as we get your consent, we could try it out, just for a bit."

"And it'll be fun," added Ginny. "I'm sure all of us has someone other than our spouse that we think about now and then. This would be a good opportunity to – er, _satisfy_ – any of our unfaithful wishes, without actually cheating on each other."

"Well, that's a fair point there," said Ron. "Er, not that I'd ever cheat on you, 'Mione," he added, giving her a wary look. Hermione looked as if she hadn't noticed.

It took a little wheedling and crafty manipulation from the girls to get the boys on their side. But first, they had to lay down some rules.

"First things first," said Ginny. "We have to promise _not _to tell each other who we're fantasizing about."

"Why?" asked Ron curiously.

Hermione shot her husband a look. "Ronald, if you happen to suddenly moan some other girls' name when we're – " she made a vague gesture to indicate what she was talking about, " – then that would take all the fun out of it for me, wouldn't it?"

"_Right,_" said Ron. "And Harry, just as a warning – if you hurt my baby sister, I'll hex your bollocks off you in a trice."

"I'm not your _baby sister_ anymore, Ron," said Ginny hotly. "And don't worry, I'll do the hexing myself."

"Same goes for you, mate," Harry replied with a grin. "As long as you don't hurt _my _'sister' Hermione, everything will be perfectly fine."

"And it goes without saying that we'll have to use contraception," Hermione added. "I don't think any of us are ready for mini-Potters and Weasleys running about just yet. Besides, who knows what effects this potion would have on an unborn baby." She shuddered; the others rolled their eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Oh, and Romilda also asked me to report back to her on how well the potion works," continued Hermione. "Apparently we're one of the first customers to try out this potion, so she wants some reviews."

"Yeah, all right," said Ron.

"So that's it then," Ginny concluded. "Are we all clear about this?" They all shook hands on it and began to talk of other things. Hermione and Ginny retreated to the kitchen to cook dinner together, while Harry and Ron remained in the living room.

"Say, Harry," said Ron, flopping down on the sofa with a contented sigh. "The next few days will be pretty eventful for all of us, don't you agree?"

"Like never before," Harry agreed, plumping up a cushion before settling onto it. "Any ideas on who you'll have in mind when we – er – take the potion?"

"I'm not sure," muttered Ron. "I've never thought of anyone else since Hermione…" He caught Harry's look and blushed.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Ron, we're best mates! There must be _someone_," said Harry. When Ron said nothing, he took the nearest cushion he could reach and playfully threw it at his head. "Come _on_, mate, don't be a wuss."

Ron furrowed his brow in thought, his thoughts going to the witches he saw every day at work. There weren't any particularly attractive ones he had taken a fancy to at the Ministry – all the women he knew were Aurors, and most of them had strong, tall builds completely unlike the kind of girl he usually went for in non-serious relationships. He liked girls who were easy on the eye, with relatively curvy figures…

The answer came to him like someone had struck him on the back of the head with a very large book. Before Hermione, he'd dated Lavender Brown. Though she was a little girly for his taste, she gave him a lot to think about. Her shapely breasts and round bottom were the objects of his fantasies in the privacy of his dormitory on late Hogwarts nights. Not to mention that she was great at pleasuring him.

Before he could stop himself, his mind turned to –

"_I've got a surprise for you, Won-Won," Lavender giggled, taking him by the hand and leading him into an empty classroom. It was late past curfew, but the teenage couple was past caring. "What are we doing?" asked Ron, who had his eyes closed on request and only his girlfriend's hand to guide him. She kissed him to shut him up, which left his lips tingling with passion. Pleased with the effect she had on him, Lavender lustily ground her hips against him, eliciting a low groan._

"_You'll see," she answered. Before he could reply, she had pushed him onto the desk and straddled him. She fumbled with his robes and trousers. "I've wanted to do this for much too long…" she moaned, working at the zipper. Ron was slowly getting very turned on by the situation. His breath came in short gasps._

"_You do realise this is Umbridge's desk, do you, Lav?" he mumbled weakly, almost fainting from the sensation of having all the blood in his body rush to his nether regions._

_Lavender laughed girlishly. "I know," she whispered, nipping at his ear. "That's why I'm doing this as a – tribute to her, shall we say?" His pants came off and were tossed to the ground. She ripped his boxers down with a swift tug at the edges. "Impressive," she remarked, admiringly eyeing his throbbing member, which stood at attention, erect and ready for her ministrations. "You can open your eyes now."_

_He did as he was told, just in time to see her grin devilishly at him before licking her lips and engulfing his cock in one go, taking it to the back of her throat._

"_Fuck!" Her mouth was so wet, so warm… Ron knew he was quickly losing control. "Lav, stop… this is wrong," he said, but then she did something with her tongue that drove all coherent thought out of his head. He gave a loud moan as his head thudded back on the table. The sensation was overwhelmingly hot, and if he looked down he could see Lavender's eyes were dilated with pleasure, watching his reaction as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock. He had had fantasies about receiving his first blowjob, but nothing compared to this. It was more amazing that he could ever imagine. The fact that they were doing this in Umbridge's office made the situation so illicit and wrong, yet so sexy, and the notion that they could get caught any second caused the adrenaline to course through his veins._

_A few minutes of this and Ron could bear it no longer. With a loud grunt, he gave an involuntary jerk and spilled his seed down her throat, watching her with a lust-filled gaze as she dutifully drank down every last drop…_

"What's come over you, Ron?" asked Harry. "Your eyes have gone all misty."

"Just reminiscing," Ron said quickly, snapping out of his reverie. He turned away so Harry wouldn't see the very large and obvious tent in his pants. With a muttered excuse that he had to go to the bathroom, he left the room to go for a long and satisfying wank.


	6. Potions and Late Night Encounters

**IMPORTANT: If you are also a reader of my Merlin fanfiction, YES, I do have a work in progress, NO, I have not ditched the fandom. The reason why I'm taking so long is becasue I've recently acquired a beta (for the first time ever) and A FANARTIST for my new Merlin fanfiction. So, please bear with me and I promise you will not be disappointed.**

Potions and Late Night Encounters

As Ron exited for the bathroom, Hermione and Ginny were cooking and gossiping in the kitchen. "I really can't seem to figure you out, Ginny," said Hermione, expertly flipping an egg. "Who other than Harry would have caught your fancy?"

"Take a guess," Ginny teased, placing the sausages in the frying pan and watching them sizzle. "Here's a hint: you don't like him."

Hermione's eyes widened and she almost lost her grip on the spatula. "It isn't _Draco_, is it? Please don't tell me it is." From the way Ginny rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her, she knew her guess was wrong. She gave a sigh of relief. "Good. I can't imagine you with that prat anyway."

Ginny smiled back at her. Hermione heaved another sigh and went back to the eggs she was cooking. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, their minds wandering. In the quiet, broken only by the sounds of the _clangs_ made when cooking utensils hit the pans and sizzling, Ginny could turn to the thoughts of her old school days…

_Ginny was making her way back to the common room when she was shadowed by a tall, dark figure. "Who's there?" she whispered tentatively, gripping her books tightly to her chest. The figure continued to approach her, and her heart beat faster. "S-show yourself!" she demanded._

_It didn't take much time for the person behind her to catch up and stand before her. His face was shadowed in silhouette, but Ginny spotted the silvery flash of a Slytherin tie. She gave a little squeak of fright before she could help herself._

"_So the little Weaslette is afraid of the big bad Slytherin, is she?" The boy came closer and Ginny could hear the smirk in his voice. "Want a little fun before you tuck yourself into bed?"_

"_Blaise, it's over," she whispered, trying to get out of the way, but he pushed her against the wall and used his arms to trap her on either side, leaving her no opportunity to escape. Their bodies were pressed flush together, and she felt the air rush out of her as his finger came up to stroke her hair. "W-we stopped dating weeks ago, Zabini," she said, helplessly trying to stand her ground. The finger stalled, then brushed her cheek. It tickled, and she gasped. "You knew we couldn't continue. This – this can never work between us!"_

"_Love is never wrong," he whispered, tugging at a strand of fiery red and tucking it behind her ear. "I haven't gotten over you yet, Ginevra."_

_The whisper of her full name sent shivers down her spine, and the place where his hand touched her face sent electric shocks coursing through her. She dared to look up and meet his dark eyes, almost sure that her own were wide with fear and (dare she admit it?) lust at the same time. "You little Gryffindor," he teased, leaning in closer so they were eye to eye, whispering dangerously as her vision blurred. "There's a saying that brave and stupid are the exact same thing."_

"_I can't do this, Blaise," she began, trying not to think about how weak and breathless she sounded, but then he closed the space between them and the back of her head hit the wall with a _thump. _She didn't know whether the stars she saw were from the contact her head had made with the stone, or the fact that the pressure of Blaise's lips on hers was like fire, burning into her very being as his hands traveled lower, wrapping around her waist as hers tangled in his hair, desperate and wanting. Before she could control herself, she was melting into him, the fireworks exploding in her head; he was the match to her spark, and together they were fire. Life was a sickness, but love was the cure. She knew then that she could never deny him again._

"Blaise?" said Hermione in shock when Ginny told her. "Wow, I never knew you two were together."

"He's the reason I broke up with Dean," Ginny said, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "He caught Blaise with me in the library, and the rest was history." Hermione gave a snort of laughter, and the two collapsed into embarrassed giggles.

"I think I can guess who you'd be thinking of, Hermione," Ginny continued. "Mind you, I don't approve one bit, but I do remember you telling me once."

"How could I forget?" asked Hermione, as she too was lost in the depths of her memories.

_She didn't admit it to herself until one fifth year Potions class. Hermione shivered in the empty cold of the dungeons as Professor Snape walked in, slamming the door with a _bang_ that made everyone jump. She felt a thrill just watching him, the commanding way in which he directed his class was no less than admirable in her eyes._

"_We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today," he said, and Hermione's heart gave a leap – thank Merlin she had read up on the second part of the potion the day before! – "You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend — instructions on the board. Carry on." As he spoke, he waved his wand so his elegant script appeared on the blackboard at the front. Hermione couldn't help but notice how elegantly he looped his 'g's in the word 'Strengthening'. She wondered how elegantly her name would look in his penmanship. Her stomach gave a funny flip as she proceeded to find the ingredients for her potion, walking over to the shelves._

_Everyone else was clambering over each other to get the powdered griffin claw, but she was smart enough to go to the other shelf to pick the ingredients needed a little later, so she didn't have to get into a scuffle. She tried to pick a bottle of salamander blood off the top shelf, her blouse hitching up slightly as she reached for it._

"_Miss Granger," a voice said softly. She jumped and spun around. There he stood, black robes billowing even with the absence of wind, his demeanour as intimidating as it had always been. She felt a little weak at the knees and turned again, concentrating on the tiny bottle, determined not to make a mistake in front of a teacher. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. Was it possible to perform Legilimency even without eye contact? She reassured herself that Snape couldn't possibly be that good, but the thought of it unnerved her nonetheless._

_Realising that the bare skin of her stomach was showing, she quickly used her hand to tug the back of her blouse down, but it was too late. Her underwear was peeking over the skirt she'd been wearing, and it was made of black lace. She couldn't even remember whether it had been intentional. She sneaked a peek over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she watched Snape's onyx black eyes darken further, if that was even possible. Then she blushed, but used her hair to strategically cover her beetroot face._

"_Getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we?" he sneered down at her. "I see you were planning to use all the salamander blood before the other students could even touch_ _it."_

_After years of experience, she knew not to care; it was all due to his Slytherin bias. She could tell he thought of her quite highly, as the way he treated her was unlike the rest of his students; for example, he actually bothered to write comments after marking her essays instead of just giving her a low grade. Besides, if he really disliked her that much, she would have lost five points from Gryffindor by now._

_His words had the opposite effect of what he had intended; instead of cowering in fear, she felt a shiver running through her body as she stared back up at him. "No, sir," she replied, quiet but defiant, and turned to try and reach for the bottle again._

_Snape stood there, almost surprised, but then he sighed as he watched her. "Let me help you with that," he said, his velvety voice washing over her once more. She could feel a familiar dampness pooling between her thighs. She wondered for a moment if it were possible to orgasm just from that voice. She blushed again. What if Snape knew what she was thinking right this second?_

_He was behind her then, his long fingers reaching for the salamander blood easily and bringing it down to her. His tall, lean frame shielded her from the coldness of the room, but she shivered as the bottle was offered to her. "Th-thank you, Professor," she replied, taking the bottle. Their fingertips touched and Hermione experienced a small electric spark running between them. She gave a little gasp of shock. _Stop, _she told herself. _He's your teacher, Hermione. _She knew it was wrong, that it was only her imagination. What would her friends think if they knew she had a crush on the Potions master?_

"Oh, yes," said Ginny knowingly, and Hermione came to, realizing that if she didn't flip the egg in the pan sooner, it would burn. "You're definitely thinking of him now; I can see it in your eyes."

"Shut up," Hermione said, but she knew Ginny was only teasing. She had that playful glint in her eye, and she knew Hermione's limits when it came to these things. "If you tell, I'll spill the beans too."

"Don't worry, I won't let the cat out of the bag," said Ginny. "I promise not to let anyone know that you'll be shagging him tonight." She scooted closer to Hermione and teasingly lifted her arm, curling her fingers so they looked like claws. "_Miaow_."

**Author's Note:**

**Apologies for the delayed update! I'm currently in the UK on holiday and had no time to sit down with my laptop. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. I welcome all comments and/or critiques!**


	7. Wild and Dangerous

Wild and Dangerous

After Ron and Hermione had left the Potter residence, Harry and Ginny made their way up to the bedroom. Ginny had already placed the vial of Fantasy Nights on the nightstand, ready for their use.

"So we're going to do it tonight, then?" said Harry, eagerly stripping off his clothes to change into his pyjamas. Ginny grinned at him and threw him the vial, mock-clapping as he caught it with the unnerving skill he had honed from his Quidditch years. "It says in the instructions that each person needs to put in a memory of the person they fancy to activate the potion," she said. "You first."

Harry went quite red all of a sudden, but took his wand and put it to his head. "Just any memory, right?"

Ginny nodded. Harry closed his eyes, and Ginny watched as he drew a long thin silvery strand of memory and place it into the vial. The potion began to shimmer and sparkle, casting pretty lights on the bedroom walls.

"My turn," said Ginny, and took the bottle from him. She copied his actions, taking a memory of her and Blaise. As soon as the memory touched the potion, it turned a bright shade of fuchsia. "Cheers," she said, raising the vial with a sultry smile. She took off the cork and downed half of it in one gulp, before handing it to Harry so he could drink the rest.

Ginny couldn't tell what ingredients Romilda had put in, but whatever they were, she had done a good job of flavouring it. The taste was a mixture of floral bouquets and sweet spices, fusing together as they made their way down her throat. Suddenly, Ginny felt a tingling sensation all over her body and had to sit down on the bed as a wave of dizziness swept over her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the nausea to subside. A bounce on the mattress told her that Harry was reacting the same way.

The dizziness stopped after about half a minute, but the tingling remained. Ginny knew this potion had to have some aphrodisiacal qualities to it. She opened her eyes and stared. Blaise Zabini was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes lidded with lust and a sizable bulge in his pants.

"Merlin," Ginny whispered. "It's really you…"

* * *

What Ginny didn't know wouldn't kill her, Harry thought. Especially when it came to matters such as his sexuality. Not even Ron knew, given his aversion to anything out of the ordinary (_"Get away from me,_ _werewolf!"_), and certainly not the Dursleys back in Privet Drive. Not that his secret was that difficult to hide, but Harry imagined that Ginny would feel threatened by the competition she would have if she found out. There was only one person in the world who knew of Harry's true sexual orientation, and that was Hermione.

It was all down to Hermione's acute observation skills that she noticed him in third year Potions one day, staring at Draco in a manner that told her his hatred for the boy wasn't all it seemed to be. After having one of her little 'talks' with him when they were studying together, with Ron absent since he and Hermione had been ignoring each other at the time, she told him that his attraction to both genders meant he was bisexual. She promised his secret would be safe with her, and she remained true to her word.

The potion, meanwhile, was the most powerful concoction he had ever experienced. Already he could feel the strain in his pants as his cock fought to break free from his pyjamas. On the other side of the bed, he saw Draco lick his lips as he stared at him. "It is you," he said, careful not to give away who he saw. He knew the person across the room was really Ginny, but it was easy to forget. Merlin, he even had that look in his eye, and that hair, too…

Both could bear it no longer. They jumped towards each other and were instantly captured in a searing hot kiss, rolling onto the bed in a half-crazed frenzy. Harry let out a gasp as Draco bit him on the neck, then a moan as he straddled him and kissed him again. With surprising strength Harry rolled over so he was on top, his lips never leaving his lover's, letting out a growl as he felt his shirt being taken off. He lifted his arms, revealing a toned chest and trail of hair below his navel. The pants came off, too, joining Draco's in a heap on the floor. Once they were gone, Harry straddled Draco's hips. "You ready?" he asked.

* * *

Ginny had always known that Harry wasn't the adventurous type when it came to relationships. Whenever they made love, it was always the same – him on top, moving above her while she thrust upwards to meet him. It was the most pleasurable way to do it, in her opinion. She never asked to be on top, and though they had heard about kinkier ways to fuck from friends and family, they had never ventured beyond what they had always been comfortable with, not wanting to change what they had.

But this… this was different. This was… _hot_.

Ginny had never known that Harry had a wild side to him, but in a situation like this where they were given the opportunity to be completely different, both of them were letting their previously repressed colours come to light. Her face was pressed into the mattress, and she found it hard to breathe, but she didn't mind at all. Blaise – Harry, she corrected herself, however hard _(ha!)_ that was – was pinning her down with his weight as he straddled her, and she could hear him asking if she was ready, but the bed-sheets muffled her answer. Blaise took this as a yes and rolled off her, reaching for the bedroom drawer where they kept their lube. He offered it to Ginny who spread a liberal amount on his cock, her thumb flicking over his slit like she knew he liked it, and Blaise let out a sound that encouraged her to do it again with relish. He poured the lube into his hands and spread her cheeks. Ginny let out a cry, not knowing what to expect as she tensed up a little, but he seemed to take this as encouragement to continue.

Then, with a roughness she had never experienced with Harry, he inserted a finger into… her arse.

Ginny hadn't expected this. She made to scream Blaise's name, but remembered just in time that they had agreed not to. What resulted was a strangled cry of, "Bl-_please_!" It was painfully tight, and felt unnatural, given that things were supposed to come _out _of the hole and not _in, _but Blaise did not relent. It _burned, _but he pumped his fingers in and out of her hole, apparently enjoying the way it made her squirm.

"How does it feel?" said Blaise, looking down at her flushed face. "Does it feel… good?" His lip quirked a little and Ginny blushed even more, knowing that look that her ex-boyfriend had given her many times before.

"It hurts a little," she admitted. She thought it was a plea for Blaise to be gentle, but instead he smiled wickedly, and Ginny let out a yelp as another finger entered her. She felt his fingers probing around, and the sensation was so strange that Ginny reflexively clenched around Blaise's fingers, which felt even stranger. However, Blaise then began to scissor his fingers as well, and Ginny realised she was actually beginning to enjoy this, now that the burning feeling had receded somewhat.

Then, without warning, Blaise suddenly flipped her over so her face was pressed into the mattress. She turned her head and felt his weight settling on her, his cock digging into her hip. Ginny could only feel something shift before his cock suddenly invaded inside with a thrust.

She let out a scream that she couldn't decide was from the pain as her hole stretched to accommodate Blaise's size, or the pleasure that was tying knots in her abdomen at the same time. Blaise's cock was in no way small, and without even waiting for her to comply he began to thrust into her as his cock went deeper and deeper inside.

"Fuck," she said, then louder, with feeling, "_fuck!_" Unlike her more verbally liberal brothers, Ginny normally never swore at all, and especially not in bed, but if this was going to be a new experience for her, she might as well explore a bit more.

"You're so hot," Blaise said, pushing into her and pulling out again, making Ginny's entire body arch up into him. His voice was breathless and barely contained, like he would be shouting the words if he wasn't controlling himself. "So _hard_ for me…"

Ginny would have been lost in the throes of passion if not for the words Blaise had just spoken. _Hard? _she thought. _But I don't have a…_

Suddenly, it clicked. She looked up at Blaise with horrified eyes, remembering that it was her husband on top of her, and realised the meaning of what he had said. The person Harry had to be fantasizing about was… a man. The pieces fell together. The roughness, the anal sex, his words – but it couldn't be. Her husband, Harry Potter could not be gay.

Before she could think on that thought, he suddenly plunged deeper, and she let out another yelp. Soon his entire cock was submerged in her backside, stretching her as her walls clenched around him. "God, this feels good," she heard him say. "So _tight._" He began to bounce on her, his cock sliding in and out like a piston. Ginny didn't want to admit it, but now that she was used to the sensation, the feeling of a cock inside her other hole felt unusually good. Perhaps she could think about the possibility that her husband was gay later. She let out a gasp and a moan as he tugged at her fiery hair. There were faint slapping sounds of skin on skin, combined with Blaise grunting above her.

Minutes later, he was going faster, and his breaths were becoming more ragged, just like how Harry normally did when he knew the end was near. Ginny let out little whimpers as his cock gave a throb inside her before jerking and spilling out his seed. The wetness of his semen coated her insides, instantly washing away the burning pain she had previously felt. It was warm, too. As stream after stream of his sperm exploded inside her, he continued to ride her backside, the action made much easier by the additional lubrication his semen had given, and soon she was coming too, wave after wave after wave. As she came back down to Earth, Ginny was filled with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction.

It was over. Blaise didn't pull out, but remained lodged inside her, spooning into her so she was enveloped in his touch. His head rested on her shoulder, panting still. Ginny gave a sigh of contentment, wriggling on his now flaccid cock, which made some obscene noises. Before long she realised that Blaise was Harry again, and it was Harry's familiar, comforting arms that were wrapped around her sides, holding her close.

It was a while before either of them spoke, but Blaise did first, breaking the intimate silence as he leaned in to kiss Ginny's neck. "I love your hair," he whispered.

"You always say that," said Ginny, smiling. Harry had always liked her auburn locks and never let her forget it. Every morning she either woke up to him stroking her hair or at times, braiding it and running the fiery strands through his fingers.

"Mmm," said Harry, and when Ginny turned to look at him she saw that his eyes were half-lidded with pleasure. Then Harry did something he had never done before – he reached a hand up to ruffle the top of her head, making her hair go all over the place.

Ginny blinked for a moment, too confused to brush away the hair that was now in her eyes. Was it possible that even after she had stopped seeing Harry as Blaise, he was still seeing her as someone else? Perhaps the effects of the potion lasted longer on men, she decided. "Why do you like it so much?" she said, tentatively, hoping that Harry would say something in his state that would give him away.

"Because it's so shiny," said Harry. He smiled and shifted a little, pushing Ginny closer to the edge of the bed, and suddenly Ginny found herself bathed in moonlight from the window, where a sliver of light was streaming in through the curtains. "Look," said Harry, touching her hair again. "When the light shines on it like that, it's so gold it's white..."

Ginny stayed still, fearful. It was just as well that Harry was behind her so he couldn't see the shocked expression on her face. So Harry saw someone with pale hair. She tried to think of all the blondes she knew. First she thought of Luna, regardless of the fact that she was female, but then she realised it couldn't be her, because Luna's hair was more of an ash blonde, and even if it were her, she couldn't imagine anyone ever being rough with such a gentle Ravenclaw. Who else was blonde that she knew of?

Suddenly, she heard Hermione's voice in her head from their earlier conversation. _I can't imagine you falling for that prat anyway._

An uneasy feeling began to grow inside her. She herself wasn't in love with Draco, but his hair was platinum blonde, and he was male, and in Harry's year…

It could not be anyone else. Ginny didn't want to admit it to herself, but given the evidence, she had no choice. Her husband, the famous Harry Potter, was secretly in love with Draco Malfoy.


	8. New Arrangements

New Arrangements

"You sure about this, Hermione?" asked Ron, swirling the vial of midnight blue in his hand, watching as the little wispy clouds moved about.

"Don't worry, Ron, all we need to do is follow the instructions on this thing," said Hermione. She was holding a piece of paper, which had been attached to each of the Fantasy Nights vials, on which it read:

_Fantasy Nights – the latest from Secrets!_

_This potion allows a consenting couple to see someone else other than their partner during intimacy. To activate the potion, both participants must add a memory of the person they secretly desire. The result should be a fuchsia solution, of which each partner must drink half. While the potion is in effect, the couple's bodies will not physically change, but the effects will be extremely realistic; even if your 'dream partner' has a completely different build to your regular partner, to the touch it will feel like the real thing._

_Have a good night! xoxo_

Hermione raised her eyebrows a fraction at the extremely informal signoff. "Well, here goes," she said, taking her wand. She drew the memory of her and Professor Snape in the Potions classroom and placed it inside.

Ron sidled over to her and did the same, and as expected, the potion turned a very bright pink. "Ladies first," said Ron, gesturing at her. Frowning at him, she drank half of it, then shivered slightly as soon as she had swallowed it. The effect was instantaneous.

"Is it poison?" said Ron, looking worried.

"No," said Hermione, "but I do feel rather faint – I need to lie down." She collapsed on the bed, legs shaking as she closed her eyes. Ron was now eyeing the potion warily, but Hermione looked up at him. "Go on," she said. "Drink it. I think dizziness is just a side effect, so we'll need to tell Romilda that. She's not trying to kill us, she's doing this for business, after all."

Ron nodded, then squeezed his eyes shut and practically thrust the potion down his throat. Managing not to gag at the sickly sweet flavour, he forced it down. "Blimey," he said, putting a hand over his eyes, "I feel weird."

By this time, though, his voice had changed. It had gone at least two octaves deeper, to a voice Hermione recognized as the dizziness faded away and she opened her eyes. She was lying on her back, her head propped up on the pillow, and suddenly had a full view of her professor standing before her in pyjamas. Her eyes traveled lower. _Oh my God. _Perhaps it was just the potion's effects, but the chafe in her professor's pants seemed larger than life.

A few seconds passed while the two of them stared at each other, motionless except for short, gasping breaths that quickened as they took each other in. Then, before either of them knew what was happening he was on top of her, kissing, touching, wanting, _needing. _Hermione let out a soft 'oh' as his lips pressed just below her left ear, shivering in delight as his hands traveled lower. He was surprisingly gentle, at least more than Ron, and delightfully slow; under his touch, Hermione felt like she was being appreciated, reveled in. Fortunately she still had a clear head at this point, which she used to her advantage as she performed a contraception charm on herself and her Potions professor. As soon as the charm was completed her wand clattered out of her hands and fell off the bed, forgotten. The couple continued to kiss passionately, hands fisting in each other's hair and emitting groans of pleasure.

Hermione rolled their bodies over she sat straddling her professor's hips, suddenly feeling adventurous. Both of them were getting increasingly hot, and the air smelled slick with sweat and arousal. She looked into his dark eyes and experienced the familiar sensation that she was falling into those tunnel-like depths. His lips were parted as he breathed in and out, looking as if he were trying to maintain some sort of calm even though his pants were now chafing, probably painfully. Hermione noticed this quickly and got off him, stripping off her nightgown and underwear. She then proceeded to his pyjamas, but was doing it too slowly; she undid each button with excruciating gaps in between where she would lick her lips and look at the effect she was having on him. "Get on with it," he gasped. Hermione laughed but obliged to his command, taking off the rest of his clothes and leaping on him once more to continue where they had left off.

By this time his cock had expanded to its full length, pulsing and throbbing with a good amount of pre-come leaking from its tip. Hermione listened to his groans as her opening inched dangerously close to it. Finally, she could wait no longer. Pushing against his chest to heave herself up, she proceeded to slowly lower herself onto his manhood.

* * *

Ron's first reaction as his cock touched Lavender's entrance was a loud, uncontrollable groan. His eyes were wide open, not wanting to miss any of the action, and what he saw pleased him to no end. Her head was thrown back, dark curly hair cascading down the length of her slender back, and her pale breasts were hanging just above him in all their glorious beauty. As she impaled herself on his manhood she let out a small squeak of pain and pleasure, eyes squeezing together and causing her walls to clench around him until he was fully sheathed inside. The way she had gone down on him was just like how she did in his fantasies. He grunted again as she shifted her weight. It was clearly a very new position for her. Submerged in Lavender's depths, Ron could not think of a better place to be.

She bent down slowly to kiss his neck, eyelashes tickling his cheeks as they fluttered on his face. Ron reached out to pull her closer to him, one hand stroking her hair, the other massaging her left butt cheek. She took this as a signal that she should start moving. And move she did. Slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace, she used the bedframe as a leverage to lift and drop herself again and again on his cock. Both of them groaned every time she slipped out of him, only to gasp with pleasure when he was inside her again. She was slick, warm and wet for him, and the smell of sex was enough to make them faint. They quickly eased into a rhythm, up and down, up and down, breasts jiggling, legs tangling, hands roaming.

Ron came with a shout, jerking several times as his seed spilled out inside her. She grunted as the sensation of his warm come coating her insides overwhelmed her, weakening her at the knees. It was enough for him to grab her wrists and roll over so he was on top. Determined to pleasure his partner just as much as she had pleasured him, he rode out his orgasm in the little time he had before his cock was flaccid once more. He succeeded; a gasp and a moan from her wanting lips let him know that he had done his job.

In the silence that followed, both of them were lost for breath. Neither of them had experienced such an intense round of sex before. The air was thick and hot, the smell of arousal still lingering on the bedsheets and their naked bodies. Still entwined, the couple snuggled under the blankets and wrapped themselves around each other. Their appearances still hadn't gone back to normal, so Hermione had the pleasure of seeing her professor's lust-filled face as Ron gazed into Lavender's contented eyes.

"I like this new arrangement," said Hermione finally, breaking the silence. Her partner's response was a soft _'mmm, sshhh' _and a soft, almost undetectable smile.


	9. Hot Under The Collar

Hot Under The Collar

It had been a mere few days since Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny first tried the wondrous Fantasy Nights potion. Each of them found that their sex lives were suitably spiced up, and were eager for more. The foursome was currently at a restaurant, discussing their lives and gossiping like they did every other week. The closeness of their friendship could not be paralleled, and the four of them eventually reached the topic of the latest addition to their lives – namely, the potion.

"It's fantastic," said Ron. "We tried out some things we never thought we'd be doing before."

"Romilda really has some very innovating ideas," Hermione chipped in.

"So did we," said Harry, glancing at Ginny with a grin. "Er, well – I enjoyed it, at least."

It appeared that three out of the four had relished the new experience, and no one noticed Ginny's subdued expression until she suddenly got up from the table mumbling that she had to go to the bathroom, leaving her food untouched. Harry stared after her as she left. "She hasn't eaten _anything_," he said.

Hermione, ever intuitive, instantly knew there was something wrong. "I'm going after her," she said, and left her food to cool, as she rose and made her own way the bathroom.

"What's up with them?" asked Ron, but ditched the thought at the prospect of filling his stomach. He took a large bite of his food and let out a low moan at the flavour. "Mmm, I'm absolutely ravenous. Tuck in, Harry."

Glancing warily in the direction of the toilets, Harry snapped his head back, shrugged, and began to eat.

* * *

Hermione found Ginny locked into one of the bathroom cubicles, and when she put her ear to the door she heard indistinct sniffling. "Ginny?"

"Go away," she heard a muffled voice say.

"No, I won't," said Hermione. "Something's upset you, and I'd like to know what it is." She tapped lightly on the door. "Come on, out with it."

She heard a soft 'click' that meant the door had been unlocked, and a puffy-eyed Ginny peeked around the door, her face as red as her hair. "This is all Romilda's fault," she said, her lip trembling. It had been a long time since Hermione had seen her friend cry in this way, with all her defenses down, as if she had ditched all attempts to stop crying because she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"What about her?" Hermione said gently.

"Her-Hermione – " Ginny vanished from sight, and Hermione heard the metallic clinking sound of a toilet roll being unraveled. Ginny blew her nose loudly, and reappeared. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Take your time."

"I…" A fat tear rolled down Ginny's cheek, which she hurriedly brushed away. "Hermione, I think Harry might be gay."

Hermione tried to look like this was news to her. "What?" she said, her brow furrowing in concern. "What makes you think that?"

"We t-tried the potion a-and… he…" Ginny couldn't seem to get the words out properly; she had reached the stage of crying where involuntary hiccups would hinder her speech. "He had _anal sex_ with me, Hermione, and it bloody _hurt_, and… and then he started going on about how I was so hard for him – " She choked at the horrified expression on Hermione's face. "And when it was over he started talking about how my hair looked white in the light, and I started thinking about all the blonde people we know, and – "

"_No_," said Hermione as it dawned on her. "No, it can't be. I refuse to believe it."

"It's the only plausible explanation," said Ginny. "There's only one white-blonde haired man we know."

"You don't think…" Hermione shook her head. "You don't think it's… _Draco?_" The last word was said in a worried whisper. Ginny nodded hesitantly, eyes darting this way and that. "Oh, Ginny," said Hermione, pushing the door open and stepping into the cubicle so she could give her friend a hug. Ginny gave another almighty sob before she threw her arms around Hermione and cried into her shoulder. At a loss for what to do, Hermione patted Ginny's back reassuringly.

"Maybe it's someone both of us don't know," she said, trying to comfort her. She could feel her shoulder getting damp. "Harry lived with Muggles, remember? Maybe there was someone…"

She knew she was lying to her, but it wasn't like she could tell Ginny outright that she had known Harry swung the other way all along. It would be worse than betrayal if she did that. No, her knowledge of Harry's sexual orientation had to be kept secret as long as she lived.

"B-but if he's gay," Ginny gasped, "then does that mean he never loved me?"

Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath and pulled back so she and Ginny were face-to-face. "Don't _ever _think that," she said. "Harry loves you with all his heart. Just because he likes men, it doesn't mean he can't fancy women too. From what you've told me, I think there's a possibility that Harry is bisexual."

It took a moment for Ginny to work out what the word meant, but when she did she looked momentarily surprised. "That can happen?"

"My neighbours were gay," said Hermione by way of explanation. "I've played with their children since I was very small, and over the summer they taught me everything I needed to know about gender and sexual orientation. So yes, it's a possibility." She shook Ginny gently. "Don't worry," she said, smiling. "He's not cheating on you. Just bear with it, okay?"

"Okay," said Ginny. She faced the sink and splashed her face with water, taking a few deep breaths. "I think we should get back now, before our food goes cold."

"All right," said Hermione. "Now, let me cast a Freshening Charm on you so you don't like you've just been crying your eyes out."

* * *

Ron and Harry were deep in a conversation about Quidditch and which player from the Holyhead Harpies they thought were most attractive when Hermione and Ginny returned from the bathroom. "Hi," said Hermione, slipping back into her seat.

"I think Bronwyn looks best," concluded Ron as a reply to Harry, then he noticed the girls. "Hello," he said.

"Come on, eat," said Harry, pushing Ginny's plate towards his wife. "I put a Warming Charm on it, so it's still hot." Ginny smiled gratefully at him and picked up her fork, using her hair to shield her face, which still held traces of her crying despite the fact that her cheeks had reverted to their normal shade of light pink. Harry tucked her hair behind one ear, leaned in and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. When he pulled away Ginny was blushing all over again.

Their conversation moved from Quidditch to work at the Ministry to a new cake recipe Hermione had invented over the weekend. It wasn't very noticeable at first, but as the minutes passed Harry began to feel increasingly warm. "Did someone turn the heating on?" he asked.

"No," said Ron, looking around. Everyone else seemed to look fine, and someone was even wearing a scarf. "Are you sure it's not just you?"

"I might be coming down with a fever," said Harry, and felt his forehead while his other hand undid the top button of his shirt. He glanced at his wife. "Ginny, are you – "

Harry stopped and stared.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in Ginny's place, cutting into the pork chop he (she?) had in front of him. "I'm feeling a bit hot too, actually," he said, and looked up at her. His double take was a little more pronounced than her own. "What," he said, making the word sound more like a statement than a question. His eyes burned into Harry's and made him experience the familiar sensation of weakening knees whenever Draco looked at him in _that _way.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione. "Why are you looking at each other like that?" She stared at them a moment longer until it clicked. "Oh my God. It's the potion."

"What?" said Ron.

"I kissed Ginny when I sat down at the table, and now she's turned into – " Harry bit his lip before the words _Draco Malfoy _escaped and caused all hell to break loose. "Well, she's not herself." Ron's mouth fell open and his green eyes widened in shock. Ginny noticed beads of sweat forming on Blaise – _Harry's – _brow, and abruptly stood up. "Sorry, but I think we have to go." Her hands were clammy, and she could feel the blotchiness in her cheeks. "Harry, let's go home."

"Oh shit," said Harry, clearly not hearing what she was saying. "You're – " He leaned in to kiss her, but Ginny pushed him away and grabbed his arm.

"Harry, we have to go home _now_," she said urgently, pulling him to his feet. She looked back apologetically at Ron and Hermione. "Sorry, we'll pay for the meal next time round." She avoided Blaise's smoldering gaze, feeling as if every time she looked at him she had a sudden desire to push him onto the table and snog him senseless in front of everyone in the restaurant.

"No problem," said Ron, staring at her and Harry, who had both now begun to sweat profusely.

"But what are you going to do?" said Hermione, as Harry and Ginny got up and half-ran to the door.

"What do you _think_ I'm going to do?" asked Ginny, sounding hysterical. "I'm going to have to bloody shag him, won't I?"


	10. What Happens Next

What Happens Next…

**Dear readers, I regret to inform you that this story is up for adoption. There are many, many reasons for this, one of which is because I really can't deal with writing heterosexual smut these days (those of you who subscribe to me will know that I write a lot of male slash now).**

**The good news is I already know in my head how the rest of the story is going to go. Unfortunately this plan won't be fleshed out in pretty words, but below is a summary of the rest of the plot. I hope it will somewhat suffice.**

The girls figure out that the reason why the potion has stopped working on the girls is because their 'randiness' has been satisfied. However, the guys are still under its effects! The effects of the potion do not wear off until the person is satisfied and want the original people back. The potion's effects intensify every time the couple copulate.

Harry and Ginny go home after their interrupted dinner, which is basically an excuse to have really kinky sex. Ginny sees Harry as himself, but he still sees her as Draco. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione are also doing the do, but Ron, being the utter idiot, accidentally calls out Lavender's name as he comes. Hermione is naturally extremely upset and thinks that Ron is being unfaithful. They have a fight.

All four go to Romilda to complain about the potion, especially the girls. Ginny likes the rougher sex, but she needs to talk to Harry about who he sees. Hermione obviously hates the Lavender situation. Of course, as it's a new product, Romilda was using the four as guinea pigs or test subjects without telling them. She doesn't know what to do but she suggests that if they don't fantasise about anyone at all apart from each other, the potion will wear off. She figures out that they have to be 'satisfied'. After all it was Romilda who tried to slip a love potion to Harry, which inadvertently almost got Ron killed and shows she has a sort of destiny to be a non-ethical potion user.

It works. The moral of the story: be happy with who you've got and stay faithful to your partner.

**Author's Note:**

**So, for those of you who would like to carry on with my story, please email me at ****bravenclawesome at gmail dot com****. As long as you credit me (and Oriondruid, as I had adopted this story from him) as the original creators of the story, feel free to copy the text from the previous chapters word for word, and change it however you like.**


End file.
